Body Building/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. story begins at Super Hero High Ryan F-Freeman: I hope I can have Ryagio helping me, Adagio. Adagio Dazzle (in Britney’s voice): I hope so too, Ryan. I look so hopeless as Adagio Dazzle without him. Ryan F-Freeman: at his hands Whoa! My hands are like claws but, I'm not Brainstorm right now. Sci-Ryan: Mine too. I wonder if you change into Ryagio. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's see. to Ryagio Dazzle Ryagio Dazzle: Is that better for you, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle (in Britney's voice): That's better, now I can sing with you. Sci-Ryan: Cool. out some LEGO bricks and build a CD player Any songs you could sing? Adagio Dazzle (in Britney’s voice and Adagio’s voice): Master of your fate! Sci-Ryan: Perfect. I wonder why you got Adagio's voice, Britney? Adagio Dazzle: I guess you can say, I have a split voice skill that I learned from Ryan and the original me. Sci-Ryan: Cool. I know you do. to Batgirl and friends Evil Ryan: Hey, Batgirl! Batgirl: Hey, guys. Evil Ryan: I wonder if Connor see me like this. My arms and legs are like LEGO versions of General Grievous. Crash Bandicoot: And where is Evil Anna? Evil Anna: I’m here. I guess Blynata Dusk is cute as Sonata. Blythe Baxter: You think that name is cool, Evil Anna? Evil Anna: Yep. Crash Bandicoot: It won't be wired like Britney turning into Neat Freak, Man Hands and the Human Tornado while Ryan turning to Shiverjack, Eclipso and Aggregor. Sci-Ryan: That is wired. Maybe Ryan is a double spy like Britney. I knew he is better then Morro and Connor. Connor Lacey: Yep. Cody Fairbrother: Hmm. Let me see. his hand on Connor's arm and his eyes turn white to the episode "Virtual Stranger" Evil Ryan: Ok. Is Sam's seeing things or is it Ryan changing into Eclipso, Aggregor and Shiverjack? Matau T. Monkey: My Master is a double spy like Britney. I knew it. Bertram T. Monkey: gasps The WOOHP virtual training helmet. It must have rigging while Ryan wears it like Britney. Sam: You're right, Bertram. It must have short-circuited when Ryan has spilled the glass of water to the virtual hemet. I bet that downloaded the villains into him. Crash Bandicoot: Great, these virtual villains are controling him like a puppet. Aggregor: You and Connor Lacey have messed up my plans for the last time! Neat Freak: He's right. change to Man Hands and ShiverJack Man Hands: Now, It's time to crush you.. Shiverjack: Put you on ice... then change to the Human Tornado and Eclipso Eclipso: Make you into shadows. Human Tornado: And blow you away for good. swipes her hand a breeze hits our heroes. Eclipso and Human Tornado turn to Ryan and Britney Britney: And nobody will be able to stop us. Ryan F-Freeman: And revenge will be ours for the realms. evilly change to ShiverJack and Neat Freak ShiverJack: But, first. Neat Freak. Mind if you give Man Hands a Manicure? Neat Freak: You're right, ShiverJack. These fingernails are filthy! change to Man Hands and Aggregor Man Hands: Nobody touches my beautiful hands! Aggregor: That's right! change to Human Tornado and Eclipso Human Tornado: Oh, you're just full of hot air. Eclipso: Yeah. Like Lena, purple always be my colour. Connor Lacey You know that, Lacey? ends and Cody's eyes turn to normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. So, these three villains controlled my brother? Connor Lacey: Used to. Sci-Ryan: Wow. As Eclipso, Ryan is like a queen of Gem World. What is Gem World? Connor Lacey: Eclipso's homeworld. I think Ryan won't turn me into his follower when he was Eclipso. Ryan F-Freeman: You think so? I guess we could do this building compation. Boy, that virtal training helmet did download the three villains in me back in Britney's world. When I was Eclipso, I am a queen of Gemworld. And I admit, I looked pretty as a girl. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Lena Luthor: Hey, hello, hi. Ryan F-Freeman: Lena Luthor?! Britney (in Adagio's mind): You know her? Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. Crash Bandicoot: What is it you are doing here, Miss Luthor? If you don't tell us, I'll have Ryan cyclone your hair into next week. Lena Luthor: Well, Crash. To explain that, I have made this short film. short film began Lena Luthor: Hi. Lena Luthor here to explain Rainbow Kryptomite. Kryptomites are a shards of Kryptonite fused with robotic technology made by me, scientific genius Lena Luthor. The Rainbow Kriptomite is synthetic pod containing every type of charitiation. Just add water and it produces an army of minions ready to help you, that is me, take over the world. Cyborg: I know she's evil but, this is very well made. Lena Luthor: Now, back to you, Lena. Evil Ryan: Thank you, Lena. Bertram T. Monkey: You know, you are not on Lena's side, Evil Ryan. Ryan's face is covered by a lollipop with the word "Sucker" Connor Lacey: I think he is a goose or something. Ryan F-Freeman: I think so. Lena Luthor: Suckers! Rainbow Kryptomites have been dropped to the fountain of Kryptomites appear Evil Ryan: Whoa. That's an army of Rainbow Kryptomites. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. If Ryan can control the virtual villains, he would freeze them, zap them or turn them to imobile rocks. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And what name did Connor call when I am Eclipso? Connor Lacey: Ryan F-Freeman: Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts